


Energy Issues

by EndangeredMind



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Energy absorption, Farting, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After installing a new module to the suit, Tony Stark decides to give it a test run.
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	Energy Issues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Tony grinned as he finished putting on the last touches to his suit. He had been tinkering with the idea of adding an energy absorption device. Initial test runs had proved a failure, but after a bit of trial and error, as well as a lot of burns and shouting, he was confident that this one would work. He took one last look at the new addition to his suit, before he walked around, wanting to make sure that the device he had added on didn’t throw the appearance of the suit off or made it look shoddily slapped on.

Satisfied that the addition looked good and didn’t take anything away from the suit, Tony quickly suited up, smiling as he saw the familiar interior of the helmet slide over his face, and the smile became a grin as he saw the HUD whir into life, displaying the new attachment by having a small section on the screen dedicated to it. He walked onto the platform and initiated the testing procedure. To his surprise, it worked perfect. Brilliant! Now all he had to do was deactivate it! He sent the command through, but the device glitched out and powered on.

Tony could only watch on in a mix or horror and astonishment as his suit began to slowly gain weight. He blinked, making sure that he wasn’t dreaming. The suit really was getting fatter! The belly of the suit began to appear concave and more convex as it inflated. It didn’t take long for it to become a potbelly. To make matters worse, the butt of the suit started to grow into a bubble butt. Refusing to let a simple glitch, Tony began to send a command to shut the device off, wanting to stop it before it got worse.

When this didn’t work, Tony turned to J.AR.V.I.S, the AI built into his suit. He was shocked when J.A.R.V.I.S greeted him with a loud belch. The suit continued to grow, creaking and groaning as the energy continued to push the belly and ass of the suit outwards. Tony was unsure of what to do, with his AI belching and unable to stop the suit from expanding, he felt stuck. The helmet on the suit as rounding out as well. Energy coursed all throughout the suit, making it expand slightly faster. Tony was starting to worry, unsure how to stop it.

The formerly strong and imposing look of the Iron Man suit was fading as the suit continued to grow outwards. It was looking more like a mockery of itself as the seconds ticked by, and the metal continued to creak and groan in protest. The suit was not only gaining a potbelly and larger ass, but it was also starting to grow wider, as if someone had grabbed it like silly putty and stretched it out. The helmet had grown so large that it now sported a double chin and the suit was looking more pear shaped by the minute.

By this stage, Tony had given up all hope of shutting off the device, and he began to explore the growing suit, poking and prodding various parts of it. He felt different parts of it, making mental notes as he went along. What fascinated him was the moobs that the suit had somehow got. He didn’t expect this to happen at all. He was most surprised how his suit had not been torn apart as it expanded, as he assumed the metal was so stiff that it swelled outwards, then it would simply tear or be ripped off the frame.

J.A.R.V.I.S let out another loud belch, making Tony flinch as he was not expecting it. His suit continued to grow. If it was any other suit, then it would have fallen over, but thanks to a special quality that he had built into every one of his suits, the suit was able to stay up, despite the fact it was rather large and comical looking. The suit was rather bulbous and wide-bottomed, not that it mattered to Tony. He was far more interested in how large his suit he had gotten. He wanted to see how big it could get.

A loud groan was heard as the device absorbed too much energy and forcefully distributed it throughout the suit, making it puff up. It also had the unintended side effect of tipping the suit over the weight threshold and it crashed to the floor, landing on its large rear. Tony made another mental note to make sure to upgrade the weight limit again, just in case something like this were to happen again in the near future. Whilst this had been a new and enjoyable experience, he wanted to ensure that he was ready for it, so he could relax.

Another huge burst of energy was sucked in and distributed throughout the suit again, making it puff up and bulge a bit more, making the strained metal creak and groan in protest. The already massive belly and butt on the suit were forced to stretch just a little bit more, before the device finally shut off, with Tony breathing a sigh of relief. At last, it had shut off, but how was he meant to get out? The suit was so large that it wouldn’t open up, having trapped him inside it as it expanded due to the energy absorption.

Despite the fact he was trapped inside, and the suit was incredibly puffed up, it did feel rather comfy. He could always have a nap inside the suit and think of a way to get out of the situation when he woke up. He sighed as he got comfy and began to doze off, unaware of the famous red and gold suit groaning and rumbling. It seemed that the energy had been absorbed, which only left gas. This had pushed the panels out, and it needed to come out. The suit creaked before letting out a loud and brassy fart.


End file.
